Miraculous: Tales of Queen Bee
by ladyaqua198
Summary: ¿Cómo serían las aventuras de nuestros héroes contadas desde el punto de vista de Chloe? Sus orígenes como heroína; su auténtica forma de ser; sus motivaciones; sus verdaderos sentimientos...todo está a punto de cambiar para Chloe. Ya no solo será la hija del alcalde...ahora es...Queen Bee.


-¡Ridículo! ¡Absolutamente ridículo!

Y un portazo se escuchó por toda la suite que ocupaba la última planta del hotel Bourgois.

-¿Cómo puede ponerme semejante escusa? ¡A mí! ¡Soy…

La voz no llegó a salir de su garganta.

-Soy…

Su mente y cuerpo colapsaron.

-…su hija.

Y un mar de lágrimas inundó el rostro de la rubia de ojos azul topacio.

Ante el mundo entero podía mostrarse totalmente engreída, superficial y egoísta ante los demás. Pero la cruda realidad, es que aquella rubia que todos conocían era solo una fachada; una fachada para ocultar su lado vulnerable y protegerse de los demás; de los perjuicios de los que se servía tanto con su falsa fachada en la realidad de su día a día.

La chica apenas tenía recuerdos de su madre y todo lo que tenía en la vida era su padre, el cual estaba constantemente ocupado con otros asuntos que no fueran ella. Bien era cierto que le daba toda la libertad que ella quisiera a diferencia de su amigo Adrien; también era cierto que la colmaba de todos los caprichos dados y por haber…pero todas esas cosas no sustituían el amor de un padre…el amor familiar…el amor de un hogar.

A cada día que pasaba más se frustraba cuando su padre siempre mencionaba tener "otro asunto" para no pasar tiempo con ella. Y esa frustración era la que empleaba en su día a día para desahogarse y empañar la tristeza que por dentro la opacaba. Las dos únicas personas que hasta entonces conocían los motivos de la cruel actitud de la rubia eran el mismo Adrien y Sabrina. El rubio la conocía desde que era niños y comprendía mejor que nadie su situación pues en su hogar ocurría casi prácticamente lo mismo. A pesar de ello la actitud arisca de Chloe no era bien vista por el chico y siempre intentaba hacerle bien a la rubia que no servía de nada actuar así en la realidad, pues lo único que provocaba con sus comentarios y burlas a veces, era el mismo daño que ella quizás pudiera sentir o peor. Chloe cada que con uno de sus comentarios provocaba un comentario se acordaba de las palabras de Adrien y se arrepentían. Se planteaba incluso siempre la posibilidad de pedir disculpas. Pero luego en su casa las cosas no se daban como ella deseaba y al final acababa volviendo a la misma actitud y filosofía de siempre. Sabrina intentaba comprenderla y en ocasiones apoyaba la visión de Adrien. Pero dejaba a Chloe ser ella misma. La conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, y aunque ella pensara que Chloe la veía solo como una amiga por chantajes, en verdad la apreciaba y fingía para estar con la rubia y darle todo el apoyo que necesitaba. En más de una ocasión fue al hotel donde vivía la hija del alcalde para charlar con ella, jugar o lo que sea para distraerla de su propia tortura mental. Tanto tiempo pasaron juntas y tantas cosas vivieron que aunque aún finjan mentirse la una a la otra, las dos saben que su amistad es lo más valioso que tienen la una y la otra. Saben que pueden contar la una con la otra…como Ladybug y Chat noir.

A Chloe le encantaba comparar, en sus noches en vela, la unión del dúo heroico con la amistad infranqueable que tenía con la pelinaranja, haciéndolas semejantes; creyéndose que sería increíble poder de verdad mostrarse como ella deseaba ser y ayudar a los demás siendo una heroína…siendo como Ladybug. Pero solo era una fantasía. Esa ilusión era consciente que nunca podría ser real y nunca aunque quisiera podría ayudar a Ladybug sin ponerse en riesgo a ella o a los que quería. Ladybug se lo había enseñado más de una vez y la admiraba desde la primera vez que la salvó al ser lanzada desde la Torre Eiffel por Stone Heart. No era que no admirase a Chat Noir tampoco. Pero desde su punto de vista, Ladybug lucía más espectacular y brillaba por sí sola allá donde iba salvando el día.

De hecho, desde que Ladybug apareció en la vida de todos los habitantes de París, cada noche que ella lloraba en solitario por los rechazos indirectos de su padre, recordaba la entereza con la que Ladybug se enfrentó al villano de París aquel día que la salvó frente a la torre Eiffel. Fue rechazada por todos tras haber intentado en otra ocasión detener a Iván akumatizado, pero ella a pesar de todo "se levantó" y plantó cara. Chloe se decía en su cuarto a sí misma: "Yo puedo hacerlo", "No soy débil", "Mañana será otro día", "Mañana por fin lograré tener su atención", "Mañana todo cambiará". Al final, tras auto-convencerse a sí misma repitiéndolo miles de veces ya más calmada, se quitaba todo el maquillaje, se ponía ropas más simples y se ponía a escuchar música o a leer en la cama antes de quedarse dormida. Entre las cuatro paredes de su cuarto al menos y con cierta motivación y un poco de esperanza a que el mañana fuera mejor, podía ser ella misma…podía ser la Chloe Bourgois que todos, incluida ella, querían que fuera.

Aquella noche, tras un largo suspiro y susurrar el nombre de su padre, se quedó dormida. Y como cada noche fantasearía con lo que quería y no podía "ser o tener" realmente en la vida.

Lo que nunca se imaginaría la rubia, es que aquella noche y durante las últimas pasadas, no estuvo totalmente sola en su cuarto, sino que un alma errante era testigo de su sufrimiento y lo lamentaba. A partir de entonces ya no estaría tan sola y eso, al día siguiente, lo comprobaría de primera mano. Cumpliría uno de sus anhelos y puede que con el tiempo, si ella misma se lo propone, puede que consiga realmente lo que desea y necesita.

Este sin duda solo era el comienzo de su historia.

La historia de Chloe Bourgois.


End file.
